


Really Really

by 4salchow4always



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: CiONTU, English translation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-12 23:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4salchow4always/pseuds/4salchow4always
Summary: [Writer's original note:I don't own these characters本人並不擁有這些角色The article is also posted on lofter此文章在lofter同步更新Ci]





	Really Really

**Author's Note:**

  * For [estelisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/estelisa/gifts).
  * A translation of [Really Really](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14327670) by [estelisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/estelisa/pseuds/estelisa). 



> [Writer's original note: 
> 
> I don't own these characters  
> 本人並不擁有這些角色
> 
> The article is also posted on lofter  
> 此文章在lofter同步更新
> 
> Ci]

Right from the first step into the backstage area, Yuzuru was pursued by various media representatives, each pressing for any words from his own mouth. Everything present- inviting voices, indulging cameras, blinding flashes- was urging Yuzuru’s brain to spin at high speed. Though he was surrounded by all his skating heroes under a non-competitive setting, even after countless waves of interviews, Yuzuru still put up his shy smile and bowed cautiously before leaving.

 

“After watching Fernández-senshu’s live performance, didn’t you mention that he was really good at such loose and drunken performances?”

 

“Indeed,” Yuzuru replied with a small smile. “We’ve been training together for 6 years. Therefore, we do have a general understanding about one another’s condition.”

 

“So, whenever you’re in a less-than-perfect condition, does Fernández-senshu notice as well?”

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

 

“Evening, Yuzuru.”

 

“Good afternoon.” Yuzuru waved his hands enthusiastically at his laptop camera. From the background shown on the rectangular screen, he could find Javier in the living room, probably brewing the first proper cup of coffee of the “day”.

 

Javier placed his phone sideway on the table. He was in a wine-colored hoodie and grey cotton pants. All the hair messed up because of the ordeals this morning was kept hidden under his cap. Reaching up, Javier opened the overhead cupboard.

 

Watching Javier being occupied with his tasks, Yuzuru rested his arms on the desk. Pillowing his chin on folded arms, he asked, “Javi’s going out tonight?”

 

“Yea…” The Spaniard dragged the simple syllable in his lethargic tone, setting on the table the pack of coffee beans he bought from Japan.

 

Seemingly feeling the rich aroma of the coffee filter through the screens, Yuzuru listened to Javier continue in a tone bitterer than any black espresso. “For Mr. Hanyu Yuzuru’s ice show, I woke up before dawn. Until I watched the live streaming and confirmed he smiled happier than he gets gold medal, I didn’t go to sleep. Only from now I’m awake and dare focus at my own birthday celebration… This. It’s me sobbing right now.”

 

“What…“ Yuzuru started shaking with laughter at the live streaming of Javier putting two half-torn tissue papers under each of his eyes as “tears” with complimentary sound effect. Alone in his room, he replied brightly, “I didn’t threaten Javi to do it. You promised me two months ago!"

 

“Of course I asked for it.” Javi poured a portion of coffee beans into the machine according to suggestions from the pack. The gentle crackling noises of beans knocking on surfaces reminded Yuzuru of recent afternoon breaks back in Toronto. The generous Spaniard always brewed coffee for everyone. As for Yuzuru, he would get green tea which always came with a tea leaf standing in the last sips.

 

“Who said it’s a great idea to make Prince Hanyu cry like a baby in front of the whole world.”

 

“Right. Even my mom said you are so bad.” Yuzuru thought of those scenes of him sobbing into the hug and his hand curling around Javier’s neck. To think how popular the video clips were on SNS still, he just wanted to hide his face in his arms.

 

But how could he help it? Both he and the one he cared the most fulfilled their dream goals for 4 years—

 

Finally no kuyashii. Finally no forced smiles. Finally no words needed for comfort.

 

The two of them earned their wings to fly into the future, as well as the determination of setting off to anywhere further away together.

 

“Yuzu? Are you crying?”

 

A hint of urgency in Javier’s voice made Yuzuru realize that he had been actually burying his head in his arms on the desk. Looking up at the screen, Yuzuru was struck by how he and Javier shared the same posture. Even though one was on laptop and the other was on mobile, they both made sure their being were fully captured by the cameras and filled the screens. More amusingly, now that they were both wearing black-framed spectacles of same design, Yuzuru could be well tricked into thinking he was watching an alter ego.

 

Two pairs of eyes locked. Words had it that emotions could be read in one another’s eyes, yet for this moment, any description failed in terms of accuracy.

 

Maybe it was like those usual mugs of hot tea Javier placed in front of Yuzuru— white steam swirled out of the liquid, yet upon drinking, it was not a brew with extraordinary sweetness or smoothness.

 

Still, it was something that allowed Yuzuru to experience a brief moment of real and sincere warmth on any ordinary day.

 

Such warmth steeped in, gradually thawing that intangible boundary in his heart, forming the days, months, and years far away from home.

 

That same warmth which made him determined to save a spot for his closest rival on ice and most precious person off ice, on this particular stage where he designed to thank his own heroes.

 

The person caught on the other camera seemed to have understood something and the corner of his lips slowly curved upwards. Yuzuru answered that smile with his own. He knew well that Javier noticed how tears gathered in his eyes and threatened to spill; therefore, he sniffled with more effort. For the time being, with focus and ambition that earned him gold medals, he was victorious in the way that he could properly say what he wanted next.

 

“I just want to say… Itsumo arigatou ne1. Javi. Thank you so much.”

 

_Thank you for all the hard work, willingly taking care of a reckless person like me._

_Thank you for giving me everything, so I had learnt how to soar higher and farther._

 

“Anytime.”

 

Javier reached out at the camera. Yuzuru immediately rubbed the corners of his eyes with his right index finger, putting on his own scrunchy smile. He shook his head, indicating that he was fine.

 

“Right, I have to thank you too. Not everyone can have a rink to perform on his own in the morning for the World’s No.1 through video streams on one’s birthday.”

 

“It’s true—“ Yuzuru sniffled once more, dropping his tone to a menacing low. “That person doesn’t treasure the chance though. Slept only after midnight yesterday, and nearly fell during the last spins…”

 

“Oh, that _._ That person wants to explain.” Picking up one of his cats at home, Javier added, “He clearly told everyone he doesn’t want birthday parties, but his family thinks this year really needs celebration. In the end, everyone in the whole family came over. Poor cats had no place to sleep, no?”

 

As the cat was pushed in front of the camera, a funny high-pitched voice continued, “It’s true. So, when he left home, he had to sneak out. He feared he’d wake the guests in the living room. It’s worse than a thief.” That said, the cat was in the owner’s arms again, faced by a pout which cooed, “Poor you.”

 

Yuzuru rolled his eyes with an exasperated chuckle. “I see. Just now Skating God told me he’s not angry anymore. When Javi falls a quad sal next time, it may be not bad fall.”

 

“Oh…” Javier paused for a second to look at his cat which was dropping its jaw for a different reason. He then continued, “Has the Ice Prince done being angry? If he forgives that person too, there’s no problem to jump many quad salchow.”

 

“Well…” Yuzuru pulled out his trusty companion from his backpack. “Let me ask the ambassador of Prince, Pooh-san.”

 

Yuzuru placed his ear near to the mouth of Pooh, nodding with a serious face. His eyes suddenly widened, staring at Pooh-san with a sound of affirmation. He then sat straight in front of the camera again.

 

“The Prince said—“ Such a dreamy fairytale word nearly made the two burst in laughter. Still, Yuzuru was a better actor of the two. Clearing his throat, he picked up his announcement again, “He decides when he sees him at Fantasy on Ice.”

 

Javier watched Yuzuru keeping his smile in check. With Pooh-san seated on Yuzuru’s lap, it was just like all those past Kiss & Cry moments. Except this time, Javier was the one waiting for the “scores”. Right now, he could not believe he got too good a result.

 

_The exhaustion from waking up that early was real. The happiness of being a part of your celebrations in such a special way was real. The loss and the anticipation after it ended were real._

 

“Really?”

 

“Really really.”

 

That he so wished to _continue being with you_ , to the point of pining, was real too.

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1"Itsumo arigatou ne" Or "いつもありがとうね" means “thank you for everything (´∀｀)♡” [return to text]
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> T/N:  
> If you like this, please head to [the original work](http://www.archiveofourown.org/works/14327670) to give kudos and comments!!!  
> It’s my first translation of everything because this fic’s gorgeousness made me feel I had to do it. The process was as delightful and lovely as the work itself, thanks to dear writer who trusted me with their firstborn and spent time to give me suggestions! I really really(lol) enjoy working on this with them. It's amusing how 190 words in Chinese became this without nearly any additions- I tried as much as I can to be faithful to the original. Shoutout to my friend F for proofreading. Any mistakes, other than intentional ones, are mine. If you think I butchered it, feel free to yell at me in the comments Ci


End file.
